


In Flagrante Delicto

by faeriefirefly



Series: Short, Sweet & Steamy [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri squeaked and froze on his bed with one hand wrapped around his cock, craning his head back to see Viktor standing in the half-open doorway, also frozen. Viktor had woken in the middle of the night, restless for no discernable reason. When he’d heard a gasping little sob of his name coming from Yuuri’s room, he was certain Yuuri had injured himself somehow. Though the circumstances were not at all what he’d imagined, Viktor was still more than happy to help. He recovered himself quickly, closing his slack jaw, slipping into the room, and sliding the door closed behind him, his focus narrowed on Yuuri, on his hand, on the shiny head of his cock still grasped within it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Short, Sweet & Steamy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322717
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	In Flagrante Delicto

Viktor rapped on the door to Yuuri’s room before sliding it open and peeking in. “Yuuri, are you ok? I thought I heard—”

Yuuri squeaked and froze on his bed with one hand wrapped around his cock, craning his head back to see Viktor standing in the half-open doorway, also frozen. Viktor had woken in the middle of the night, restless for no discernable reason. When he’d heard a gasping little sob of his name coming from Yuuri’s room, he was certain Yuuri had injured himself somehow. Though the circumstances were not at all what he’d imagined, Viktor was still more than happy to help. He recovered himself quickly, closing his slack jaw, slipping into the room, and sliding the door closed behind him, his focus narrowed on Yuuri, on his hand, on the shiny head of his cock still grasped within it.

Viktor’s movement seemed to wake Yuuri from his trance. He couldn’t see it in the moonlight filtering in through the curtains, but he was certain Yuuri was flushed down to his toes as he flustered adorably, scrambling to pull up his sleep shorts and sit up on the bed. Yuuri squeaked again before he could get any words out, finally stuttering, “Vi-Viktor! It isn’t— That-that wasn’t what it looked like!”

Big brown eyes looked up at him, pleading, panicking, glistening as they filled with tears. Oh no. He never knew what to do when someone started crying. He needed to keep those tears from falling. Viktor took the scant steps over to drop to his knees in front of Yuuri, placing his hands over Yuuri’s, which were fisted into the sheets at the edge of the bed.

“It’s ok, Yuuri! It’s natural; everyone does it. I do it. I even say your name when I do it, too!” Oh. Maybe that last part was too much. He hadn’t really meant to say that, even if it was true that he’d been looking at the photos from the banquet and fantasizing about Yuuri for months. But it seemed to have worked, shock overtaking the panic on Yuuri’s face.

“Wh-what!?”

It was Viktor’s turn to flush and stutter. “I-I mean… _Der’mo._ ” He groaned and dropped his head down, forehead colliding somewhat painfully with Yuuri’s knee. He left it there, feeling Yuuri start to shake with nervous tension as he tried to gather his thoughts. He stroked his thumbs, soothingly, he hoped, over Yuuri’s fists as he collected himself, quickly thinking through his options.

They’d been dancing around this thing between them for months now. Viktor had laid off the seductive playboy act fairly quickly when it was obvious it wasn’t working, and after studying Yuuri and trying different tacks only to be pushed away again and again, he’d almost given up hope. Then came that pivotal day at the beach, when Yuuri said all he wanted was for Viktor to be himself, and ever since, he’d done as Yuuri asked. Though he had taken off his many masks in an effort to just be Viktor, whoever that was, he’d been waiting to say anything, afraid to scare Yuuri off again…but maybe it was time he took off that very last layer and laid himself completely bare. He lifted his head and looked into Yuuri’s wide eyes, smiling ruefully.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go. We need to talk,” he started, and Yuuri sucked in a breath, his hands balling into fists again under Viktor’s. Those big brown eyes blinked rapidly and the tears finally spilled over, Yuuri’s plump lower lip trembling. _Blyad_ , he’d said the wrong thing again. He ran his hands up Yuuri’s arms to cup his cheeks, wiping the wetness away with his thumbs. “Shh, _solnyshko_ , it’s nothing bad. I do think of you when I…touch myself; I have for a long time now. You’re the only thing I think of, whether I’m doing that or not.” He took a deep breath of his own, not quite sure of his next words no matter how much he’d researched, how many times he’d practiced. He couldn’t get them wrong, those most important words he’d never spoken in someone else’s presence. “ _Suki. Suki desu._ ”

Yuuri’s hands flew up from the bed, gripping Viktor’s wrists as he gasped, “What?”

“Did I say it right? _Suki?_ ” Viktor repeated with a nervous smile.

Yuuri was frozen again for a heart-stopping moment and Viktor was certain he’d screwed up yet again. It was too soon, or maybe Yuuri really didn’t feel that way about him, too, maybe he’d misheard and Yuuri hadn’t said his name after all, maybe—

Yuuri surged forward, pressing his lips to Viktor’s in a desperate kiss. Viktor struggled to stay upright and failed, falling back and landing hard on his butt on the tatami mat. Their teeth clacked with the movement and he tasted blood, sure his lip was split and his mouth would be bruised, but it was worth it. Oh, how it was worth it to have a lapful of Yuuri, his hands having come up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck as he broke the sudden kiss and panted against his mouth. Yuuri kissed him again, much more gently this time, whispering, “Sorry,” against his lips.

Viktor just smiled, raising his hands from the floor where they’d flown down to brace against the fall despite his knowing better, and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, the other coming back up so he could cup Yuuri’s cheek again. “I take it you like me, too?” he asked, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Yes! Of course I like you, too. I’ve been in love with you for half my life!” Yuuri’s eyes widened impossibly farther at the confession. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s face flush under his fingertips, a most delightful thing, as he rushed to say something, “I-I mean—” but Viktor cut him off with a gentle kiss to his slightly chapped lips.

“I love you, too,” he said when they parted, smiling softly, because he did. He’d fallen for Yuuri in Sochi, and his feelings had only grown stronger as they’d gotten to know each other over the summer. He was confident in his love but had wondered if it might be too much for Yuuri, or might offend his reserved sensibilities. Perhaps he should have known better; Yuuri was soft and sweet and shy, yes, but also fiery and determined and confident in equal measure. Regardless, he was glad he’d confessed the traditional Japanese way, or at least he hoped he did; it’d had the intended effect, after all, more so than he’d expected. His smile grew wider and he couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he squeezed Yuuri tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Yuuri hugged him back, sighing happily as he wiggled a little to settle himself in Viktor’s lap and pressed even closer. Viktor suppressed a groan as a certain part of his anatomy took notice of Yuuri’s plush behind grinding down, inadvertently he was sure. “Yuuri,” he murmured against the soft skin of his neck, leaving a kiss there before continuing, “I think we should get up and get you back in bed. We have an early morning.”

Yuuri responded by hugging him tighter. “Not yet.”

“We should at least get up, _solnyshko_ , or I’m going to embarrass myself.” The soft green material of the _onsen_ trousers he’d pulled on in a rush did nothing to contain the rapidly growing problem in his pants; surely Yuuri could feel his swelling arousal. But Yuuri didn’t seem to get the hint, clinging even closer and nuzzling into his neck…oh, maybe Yuuri was being bold again. “Unless you wanted help with your earlier activities?” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, laughing a little breathlessly and canting his hips a bit to emphasize his point.

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath and sat up abruptly, his weight pressing down into Viktor’s lap even more firmly. Viktor couldn’t stifle the moan this time as the pressure increased on his nearly hard cock, and he was certain Yuuri felt it now as he startled and lifted himself up, putting space between them. Ah, so it had been unconscious after all. Viktor hoped he hadn’t put his foot in it again as Yuuri hovered over his lap, worrying his lower lip and twisting his hands together as his eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but Viktor’s face.

A smile was quickly pasted on, Viktor ready to assure Yuuri that it was just a joke, he didn’t mean anything by that, they could take everything slow, that they should go to bed and talk about all of this in the morning…but Yuuri spoke first. “I could use some help,” he said suddenly, plopping himself down again and clearly wiggling on purpose this time as he looked at Viktor from under his lashes. “I can help you, too.”

Viktor simply stared in surprise, and Yuuri rushed to fill the silence when he didn’t respond, looking anxious again. “I mean, I don’t know what to do, really, since I’ve never done, um, anything before? With anyone else? But I’d like to. With you. If-if you want—”

Viktor cut off his nervous rambling with another quick kiss pressed to Yuuri’s mouth, simply replying, “Yes,” when they parted.

Yuuri smiled, his relief evident in the sigh that fell from his parted lips and wafted against Viktor’s own. He settled himself firmly in Viktor’s lap, closing the miniscule distance between them. The gentle touch quickly turned heated, Yuuri’s mouth moving against his own insistently despite his inexperience. Yuuri’s hands fluttered, as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them, before landing gently on Viktor’s bare chest.

Viktor pushed back the urge to pull Yuuri into a crushing embrace, settling for wrapping one hand around Yuuri’s slender waist and holding the hand against his heart in the other. He ignored the sting of his split lip as the kiss deepened, Yuuri’s lips parting in an invitation Viktor immediately accepted. His tongue delved into the heat of Yuuri’s mouth, tasting the spearmint of his toothpaste and something else, something sweet that was simply Yuuri. Yuuri’s tongue moved hesitantly against his own before he suckled gently, making Viktor moan, his grip tightening. He’d never been so overwhelmed from such a simple kiss, but then this wasn’t a simple kiss. This was Yuuri, sweet and shy and sinfully sexy all at once. Viktor couldn’t believe he was so lucky as to finally be kissing him. His hand swept up Yuuri’s side to land at his jaw, tilting his head for a better angle.

Yuuri’s hands clutched at his chest, fingers digging into the muscle and drawing a deep groan from Viktor. Gasping, Yuuri immediately broke the kiss, murmuring, “Sorry,” once more.

Viktor just shook his head, smiling. “Nothing to be sorry for. But should we get more comfortable?”

Yuuri bit his lip and Viktor felt him flush again, but he nodded, and Viktor guided him back to his bed, following as fluidly as his now-stiff knees would allow. Yuuri sank back against the bed, melting into the mattress as Viktor loomed over him. His eyes were wide, lips parted for panting breaths to escape, and Viktor almost pulled back, afraid they were moving too far too fast, but Yuuri reached up to tug him down beside him.

Tumbling willingly, Viktor lay flush against Yuuri’s side on sheets worn soft from many washes. It was a tight fit, two grown men in Yuuri’s small bed, Viktor’s back touching the cool wall behind him. Yuuri had turned to face him and they maneuvered until Yuuri’s head was pillowed on Viktor’s arm, their legs tangled together. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s jaw once more and tilted his face up to pepper kisses across his forehead, his cheeks, feeling the feathery kiss of his eyelashes before landing on his smile.

His touch a little surer now, Yuuri traced the seam of Viktor’s lips with his tongue, mimicking Viktor’s movements from moments ago as he gained entrance. Viktor stroked down Yuuri’s neck, shoulder, arm, then back up in a sweeping motion, rucking up his shirt in the process. They both moaned at the feeling of skin against skin, pressing even closer together. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s hot, hard length nestle up against his own and couldn’t help but roll his hips forward, rocking into him. Yuuri gasped into his mouth, the hand that had just made its way into Viktor’s hair tightening into a delicious pull.

Viktor whimpered, rutting into Yuuri once more, grabbing his hips and pulling them flush against his own. It wasn’t enough, not for Yuuri, either, if the way he was scrabbling at the waistband of Viktor’s pants was any indication. Viktor pulled back to slip them down, along with his little black briefs, just enough to free his achingly hard cock, then helped Yuuri do the same. Yuuri wasted no time, staring as his fingertips softly, almost reverently, traced the edge of the foreskin barely hanging onto the engorged head of Viktor’s cock, and Viktor involuntarily bucked into the gentle touch. He reached down to run the back of his hand along Yuuri’s length before wrapping his palm around it, marveling at the feel of velvet covered steel, still slightly sticky from earlier. Yuuri cried out at his experimental squeeze, hips pitching into the circle of Viktor’s fist. He quickly mirrored Viktor’s motions, gripping Viktor’s rock-hard cock, a little clumsy at first but soon moving more smoothly, bringing Viktor close to the edge with just a few fumbling strokes.

Their lips met, more breathing into each other’s space than a proper kiss, then Viktor buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck again, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses, mouthing at the soft skin. He nudged Yuuri’s hand aside, Yuuri’s small noise of protest quickly giving way to a shuddering moan as Viktor took them both in hand. Yuuri quickly fished under his pillow and pulled out a tube of lube, squirting a dollop into his hand, then joining Viktor, making the glide smooth, easy, even better, before twining their fingers together. They found a rhythm, hard and fast and hot, thrusting into their interlaced hands.

“Vi-Viktor!” Yuuri’s choked cry came just before his rhythm stuttered and he stiffened, spilling hot over their hands as his hips jerked helplessly. Viktor groaned as he felt Yuuri’s cock pulse against his own, his spend adding to the slick slide, and followed just a moment later, biting into the meat of Yuuri’s shoulder to muffle his shout.

They lay there, dazed, cuddling close despite the mess between them. Eventually, Yuuri wiped his hand on his shirt, stripping it off and letting Viktor clean them both up with it before throwing it to the floor. Viktor’s pants followed—he couldn’t fall asleep with them on, really—and they curled up together in the middle of the tiny bed, talking softly about nothing. Yuuri nodded off, his beautiful face more peaceful and content than Viktor had ever seen him. Viktor simply watched Yuuri in wonder, his heart full of love and his thoughts of how lucky he was to finally have Yuuri in his arms. His eyelids grew heavy, each blink lasting longer and longer, until Yuuri’s soft, even breaths lulled him to sleep.


End file.
